


Wine and Second Chances

by LaChouette



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Emotional History, First Time, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaChouette/pseuds/LaChouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cab slowed in front of them and Chris opened the door, gesturing for Zach to get in. “So where are we going?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Your place,” Chris smiled, the beautiful boyish grin that always makes Zach’s heart flip over in his chest. “Just like old times.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Second Chances

“Chris...what day is it?” Zach frowned as he craned his neck to look around the unusually crowded restaurant bar while Chris tried in vain to shimmy through the wall of people to get the bartender’s attention.

“I don’t know,” Chris replied over his shoulder, wedged awkwardly between two occupied barstools. “Tuesday?”

Filming had recently started up for the second _Star Trek_ and after several weeks of early mornings in the makeup trailer and late nights on set, they were finally given a week off to relax. Zach had chosen to fly back to New York for his time off, and to his delight, Chris decided to accompany him. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Chris and Zach to spend their free time together; they had developed an easy comfort with each other that reminded Zach of the brief time, ages ago, when they had been roommates in a cramped tenth-floor walk-up in a sketchy neighborhood of New York City, two young naive actors trying to make it big. Back then they didn’t have the money to go out to classy SoHo wine bars like this to relax on a night off, they made due with a couple of $5 bottles from the liquor store on the corner that they drank at home, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. It was funny how much yet how little things had changed.

“No, I mean, what _date_ is it? Doesn’t it seem a little more crowded than it should be for a Tuesday night?”

“Oh, shit…” Chris shook his head, turning back to look at Zach with an exasperated expression. “I’m an idiot. It’s fucking Valentine’s Day!”

Zach laughed, rolling his eyes. “No wonder there are so many people here. Every place in the city is probably like this! What are we going to do?”

Chris looked at Zach, then glanced from side to side quickly, checking his surroundings. “I have an idea. I’ll meet you outside.”

“What? Where are we--”

Before Zach could finish his thought, Chris was leaning over the bar and grabbing two unopened wine bottles by the neck, turning on his heels and pushing Zach towards the door. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

They dashed outside and hurried to the end of the block before Chris had to stop and catch his breath, laughing uncontrollably. He leaned against the brick side of a building, still clutching a bottle of wine in each hand and giggling like a frat boy, slow flakes of snow beginning to gather on his hair and the shoulders of his coat.

“Oh my god Christopher, I cannot believe you just did that!” Zach scolded him, brow furrowed and arms crossed. “You have to go back there and pay for those, that’s not cool.”

His laughter subsiding, Chris shoved one of the bottles into Zach’s chest and rolled his eyes. “You ruin everything.” He stepped to the curb and raised a hand to summon an approaching cab. “For your information, I left a couple hundreds on the bar before I grabbed these. But would it kill you to just play along?”

The cab slowed in front of them and Chris opened the door, gesturing for Zach to get in. “So where are we going with these ‘stolen’ bottles?” he asked.

“Your place,” Chris smiled, the beautiful boyish grin that always makes Zach’s heart flip over in his chest. “Just like old times.”

Zach gave the driver his address and within a short time they had reached the doors of his building, and after what seemed like an even shorter time, they had managed to finish one of the bottles and were making good headway on the second. They were sprawled out on Zach’s bed, on top of the comforter, ignoring a movie playing on the TV and giggling hysterically at an anecdote Chris had remembered from their roommate days.

“And then...and then…” Chris was so breathless with laughter he almost couldn’t finish his sentence. “And then Sarah locked herself in the bathroom until the cockroach was gone! Remember that?? Remember?”

Zach was significantly more pensive and significantly less giggly than Chris. He stared thoughtfully at the ceiling fan, watching the blades spin lazily around, casting long shadows onto the ceiling from the light of the bedside lamp. His head felt fuzzy from the wine, and his mind was in the past. He wasn’t listening to Chris’s flashbacks because he was busy with one of his own, recalling a night just like this so many years ago when it had snowed so much the power went out in their building for the whole night. With nothing else to do, they’d lit candles and opened bottles until both of them were too drunk to mind the cold. They’d talked and laughed while they drank from plastic cups, sitting together in candlelight while snow continued to fall outside, enjoying each other’s company like they did so often back then. Until something new had happened. Something neither of them had expected. Something they never spoke of again. Until now.

“Hey, Chris,” Zach’s voice was casual, but his fluttering heartbeat was anything but.

“Yeah?” Chris turned his head to look at Zack, laying next to him on top of the bed.

“Do you remember the blackout?”

Chris didn’t respond. Zach continued to stare pensively into the ceiling fan, not seeing the pained expression that spread across his friend’s face.

“Yeah,” Chris finally said. “I do.”

“What _happened?_ ” Zach’s voice was barely more than a whisper now, but he knew Chris could hear him. The movie they hadn’t been watching had ended and the TV was silent. The only noise in the room was the quiet hum of the ceiling fan and their own nervous breaths.

“I don’t know, Zach,” Chris sighed. “It was too much for me. It wasn’t something I was equipped to deal with back then.”

Zach looked away from the ceiling and turned his head to face Chris. “Well what about now?”

The two men laid silent together for what felt like an eternity, staring into each other’s eyes, sharing a memory of something they’d both thought about nearly every day for the past ten years but that neither of them ever dared bring up. Until now.

Slowly, tentatively, like any sudden movement might shatter the moment that was building between them, Chris reached out to gently touch Zach’s face. “I think,” he whispered. “I think maybe it’s different now.”

Despite the wine they’d consumed, Chris’s sapphire eyes shone clear and bright, searching Zach’s face for the answer to a question he didn’t ask. As a response, Zach closed the distance between them, placing his own hand on the back of Chris’s head and pulling him close enough that he could press their lips together. It was as gentle and innocent as a first kiss, but it was hardly their first.

When they separated, Zach watched Chris’s face with concern, desperate to gauge his reaction. Chris’s expression was painted with emotion and Zach nearly held his breath waiting for a response, but his anxiety was in vain because a second later he found himself rolled onto his back with Chris on top of him, kissing him hard. Zach kissed him back, sucking on Chris’s tongue when it was thrust into his mouth, running his hands up Chris’s back under his shirt, exploring his skin. Chris freed Zach’s mouth just long enough to yank his shirt off over his head and toss it to the floor before leaning back down to recapture Zach’s lips. Chris’s hands grappled at the buttons of Zach’s shirt while he kissed him, until he had it completely undone and was able to press the bare skin of their chests together as he sucked on Zach’s bottom lip, grinding his hips against Zach’s.

Chris wasted no time in reaching down between their bodies to fumble with the other man’s belt, but Zach stopped him, breaking their kiss and grabbing the hand on his belt buckle. “Wait,” Zach panted. “Are you sure about this?” He didn’t say the rest of what was on his mind: _Or are you going to freak out on me like that time ten years ago?_. His heart twisted as he recalled that night, the heady excitement of their first kiss followed in turn by so many other firsts, the memory of which was tarnished by what happened the next morning. Zach flashed back to waking up in bed alone, the power back on, and Chris nowhere to be seen. He could still remember every word of the note he found waiting on the kitchen counter, scrawled in Chris’s careful handwriting:

_Z,_

_I’m sorry I had to leave. It was a mistake, we were drunk, we never should have done what we did. I need  
some time to myself right now, but I hope we can still be friends. I paid off my rent for the next two months._

_\--C_

Back in the present, Zach was jarred out of his reverie by the return of Chris’s mouth on his, kissing him rough but fast before pulling away to gaze into his eyes and murmur “Yes, Zach, I’m sure. I want this. I’ve _always_ wanted this, even back then. That’s why I left.”

“I don’t understand,” Zach whispered. His hands were still resting on Chris’s hips as if he could literally hold onto this moment and keep Chris from leaving like he did back then.

“I was young and stupid,” Chris continued. “Like I said, I wasn’t equipped to deal with what happened, deal with what I was feeling.” He kissed Zach again, more slowly this time, tenderly, and when they separated Zach thought he could see tears glistening in his cobalt eyes. In a voice as soft as the falling snow, he whispered “I love you, Zach.”

As soon as the words left Chris’s lips Zach was kissing him, wrapping his arms around him, and flipping them over so that now Chris was on _his_ back and Zach’s hands were undoing _his_ belt. It was as if all the years that had passed since their first kiss had never happened and they explored each other’s bodies with the passion and intensity of that first time. All of the sensations that were tainted in Zach’s mind by the memory of that next morning were vindicated now, because Chris was here, he was _his_ , and he wasn’t going anywhere.

Zach unclasped Chris’s belt and made quick work of the buttons and zipper of his jeans. Chris lifted himself off the bed so Zach could pull them off, leaving Chris in nothing but a pair tight blue boxer-briefs, the thin cotton doing nothing to conceal the outline of his very hard dick. Zach licked his lips at the sight and wasted no time in pulling down his own pants until he was down to his underwear as well, silently thanking the universe that he’d worn one of his nicer pairs today, short black trunks that hugged his ass in just the right way.

“C’mere,” Chris ordered with a grin, pulling Zach back down on top of him and planting a wet rough kiss on his mouth. Chris wrapped his legs around Zach’s to press their bodies even closer together, their hard cocks rubbing against each other and causing both men to moan ecstatically into each other’s mouths. Zach couldn’t get close enough to Chris, there was no amount of Chris’s body that would ever be enough; he had waited so long for this, he wanted to have all of him.

Zach snuck a hand down between their bodies to caress Chris’s dick through the cotton fabric of his shorts. It was funny the things he did and didn’t remember from their first time so long ago: he didn’t remember Chris’s cock being quite this big.

“Mmm, Zach…” Chris moaned, arching his back and bucking his hips up into Zach. “Don’t tease me, I want you so fucking bad.” He pushed Zach off of him, to his feet at the edge of the bed, and with a playful grin Chris went down on his knees in front of him. Zach shuddered with pleasure as Chris ran his hands up the outsides of Zach’s thighs, stopping to squeeze his ass before gripping the waistband of his shorts and slowly pulling them down. The view of Chris on his knees, looking up at him with those wide blue eyes, licking his lips at the sight of Zach’s big hard cock was perhaps the single sexiest thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

“Suck me, Chris,” Zach ordered, emboldened by the fiery lust burning in his veins. “I want to feel your mouth on my cock again.” Chris obeyed without hesitation, gripping Zach’s hips and running his tongue up Zach’s impressive length. He took the head in his mouth and licked up the drops of precum glistening at the tip, swirling his tongue around it before lowering his head to take Zach even deeper. Zach moaned at the feeling of Chris’s hot, wet mouth enveloping his dick, plump lips wrapped tightly around the shaft. He ran his fingers through Chris’s hair, gripping it tighter when Chris relaxed his throat to lower his mouth even further, taking all of Zach’s cock into his beautiful mouth.

“That’s enough, that’s enough,” Zach gasped, and Chris slid his lips off his dick, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I want to fuck you, if you’ll let me.”

Chris stood up and kissed Zach once again before replying, “I’ve never wanted anything more. I want to feel you inside me again Zach.”

‘Fuck, Chris…” Zach moaned. This was almost too good to be true. “Get on your back.”

As Chris climbed back onto the bed, Zach pulled out the drawer of his nightstand and fumbled around until he came up with a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Setting the condoms aside for now, he popped open the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers while Chris watched expectantly. He looked so fucking gorgeous like this, laying on his back with his legs spread wide, practically begging to be fucked. Zach stood in front of him and traced his lubed-up fingers over Chris’s exposed hole, teasing the entrance just to watch the perfect look on Chris’s face.

“Come on, Zach,” he whimpered. “Give it to me.”

Zach smiled, staring down at Chris and watching his face contort with pleasure while he slid one finger into him. _Fuck,_ he felt so tight. Zach couldn’t wait to get his cock in this tight little hole, but Chris was going to need a lot more stretching out before he could take Zach’s dick. Zach added a second finger and revelled in the moans Chris made when he pumped his fingers in and out, scissoring them inside of Chris, making him squirm.

“I can’t take it anymore, Zach, just fuck me,” Chris cried.

Zach added a little more lube to his hand and went up to three fingers, pumping them in and out of Chris a little harder now. “Be patient,” he purred. “I have to get you ready first.” Chris was taking three fingers easily now, and Zach loved the way he arched his back to get them even further in, spreading his legs shamelessly wide while his swollen dick leaked onto his abs.

“I think you’re ready now,” Zach murmured, pulling out his fingers slowly and grabbing a condom from the box. Chris watched him hungrily as he tore open the packet and rolled the condom onto his dick, following it up with a coating of lube before lining himself up with Chris’s entrance.

“Do it,” Chris whispered, wide blue eyes staring up at him expectantly. “I want to feel you inside me, Zach.”

Zach gripped Chris’s thighs and pulled his legs further apart as he pushed the head of his cock into Chris’s still-tight hole, inching in ever so slowly. “Oh, _fuck_...” Zach gasped. He only had about half his length inside of Chris, but the feel of it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. “You feel so fucking good.”

“You too,” Chris panted, gripping fistfuls of the sheets at his side. “I want more.”

“You sure?” He was so tight, Zach didn’t know how he could possibly take any more of him.

“Yes, Zach, for the last time, fuck me, please! I want all of that big cock inside me.”

“I love it when you talk like that,” Zach moaned as he picked up his speed, pushing further into Chris with each thrust until he was buried to the hilt in his perfect tight hole. He gripped Chris’s legs under his knees and pushed back his thighs, leaning over him to fuck him harder. The change in position must have resulted in just the right angle, because Chris cried out with every thrust, moaning Zach’s name.

“Harder!” Chris gasped, arching his back and twisting the sheets around his fists. “ _Fuck_ yes, Zach, give it to me! You feel so fucking good.”

Zach picked up the speed even more, pounding into Chris like an animal, both of them grunting with every thrust, sweat glistening on their skin and the room filled with the sounds of their moans combined with the obscene noises of their skin slapping together. “You like that?” Zach growled. “You like the feel of my big cock in your ass?”

“Fuck yes!” Chris cried out. “Fuck me, Zach! I think I’m close. You feel so _fucking_ good.”

Zach was close, too. As soon as he’d first pushed his cock into Chris’s tight ass he knew he wouldn’t last long. He wrapped a hand around Chris’s hard, neglected dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts, loving the strangled cries of ecstasy Chris made with every motion. After a short time, Chris’s moans got louder until he was shouting Zach’s name. “ _Yes, Zach, yes! That’s it!_ ”

With a drawn out cry, Chris came all over Zach’s hand, all the while staring up into Zach’s eyes while his orgasm rolled over his body. It was enough to bring Zach to the brink as well and after only a few more frantic thrusts Zach felt his own orgasm shoot down his spine like lightening. “ _Fuck...oh Chris...Chris…_ ”

Zach pulled out of Chris with a gasp and collapsed next to him on the bed, mirroring their positions from earlier in the evening, except everything was different now. Once again, Zach stared up into the ceiling fan, breathing heavily, while he could hear Chris next to him doing the same. Zach turned his head to the side, meeting eyes with Chris. It was amazing how beautiful his eyes were, not just for their sapphire hue, but for their ability to provide a window directly into Chris’s soul, conveying a lifetime of emotion without a single word. Those eyes said everything Zach needed to hear.

“I love you too,” Zach whispered to the man at his side. “I always have, and I always will.”


End file.
